Various types of text reading and vocalizing devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an elongate, handheld, manipulable text reading and vocalizing device that enables selection of text in various languages to be interpreted by the text reading and vocalizing device whereby an audible indication of the meaning of is the selected text in producible.